Psychobabble
by Orange Acrylic Paint
Summary: Alfred is alone. No one ever talks to him because they think that he's annoying, but what does he do when a certain Russian calls his house? How did that Russian even get his number? potential RussAmer, rated T for some reason...
1. Chapter 1

**_A Russia/America? I guess so~ Its a songfic that'll have at least 3 chapters, so if you read this, then expect more! Also, I'm going to be using the same song for all of the chapters. _**

**_I don't own Hetalia, or the song Psychobabble._**

**_Sorry its so short! Please Review~_**

* * *

'_How did you get this number?_

_I can't get my head 'round you.'_

The phone rang. No one ever really called my house anymore, probably because they thought I was to annoying too even talk to. So as soon as it started ringing, I did what I would naturally do, and ran to get it.

"Hello?" I sounded out of breathe, even to myself… it must have been because I had been in the basement when it had started ringing.

"_Amerika?"_ It was that Commie! Why would he be calling here? How did he even get my home number? I don't even remember giving it away, not even to England…

"What do you want, commie? How did you even get my number!" he chucked, as if my distress was funny to him, that bastard.

"_I wanted to come over, da? I also just looked in the phone book, silly."_ Shiiit…didn't I tell the president to not put my number in the phone book? Grah! How did Russia get his hands on an American phone book anyway…he's like an annoying stalker…Oh My God…he's stalking me! During my freak out, Ivan, who was on the other side of the phone, was quite confused. Why wasn't America answering him?

"_Amerika? Are you still there?"_

"U-Uh…Yeah…"

'_Of course you're not coming over._

_Snap out of it,_

_You're not making any sense.'_

As I transferred to a cordless phone, I could hear him on the other side, breathing. There's no way that Russia was coming over to my house! Who knows what he would try to do while we were alone. For all I know, he could be a creepy rapist…heck, I know he's a creepy rapist! Just look at what he did to the Baltics!

"You're not coming over Russia! I don't want you in my house, and I don't even want to be talking to you right now!" I sat on one of the chairs in my living room. I was on edge, I didn't want him here. Why was he even Calling? It didn't make any sense…

"_I thought we were friends, Amerika. You don't hate me, da? I don't remember you acting like you hate me, except for the cold war…"_

I said no! We're not friends, I don't even know where you got that idea!"

"_But you never yell at me or anything…"_

I sighed in frustration. I have no clue how he got those ideas either. I never yell at him because I never talk to him. In fact, I ignore him any chance I get. Why didn't I just hang up, anyway?

'_You couldn't be more wrong, darling_

_I never gave out these signs…_

_You misunderstood no meaning._

_Snap out of it,_

_I'm not falling for this one.'_

I hung up without saying goodbye. I don't even know why I didn't do that in the first place. It's not like he'd call back, right?

But…I was kind of happy someone called. Why didn't I invite him over, or call him my friend? Was it because I held some sort of grudge against him? I don't think I hold a grudge…besides, he was the offering friendship, even if he is creepy, he's still a person with thoughts…

'_If love is surrender…_

_Than whose war is this anyway?'_

Ivan put the phone down after it started beeping. Alfred had hung up on him…but why? All's he wanted was to go to his house, because Alfred wasn't afraid of him, and he thought they could be friends. It's not like he was a random rapist stalker guy…

He thought about calling again…but then again, Alfred might not pick up. He'd try again tomorrow…

To tell you the truth, Ivan had a sort of crush on Alfred…he had ever since the cold war, simply because no one would usually challenge him, or engage him in war without allies of some sort. Oh well, maybe Alfred would come around when he called back tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Second Chapter!~ Now contains insane!America, for all of you readers out there! I don't own hetalia, or the song._**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

'_Do just what I tell you,_

_And no one will get hurt…_

_Don't come any closer,_

'_Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two.'_

I think I've reached my breaking point. Everyone has actually stopped listening to me. I hate it, I hate it! It wasn't as bad when Ivan called yesterday, but now it was after the meeting today, and _everyone_ had ignored me when I got up to say my suggestions. They just talked among themselves…I think the only one that actually paid attention to me was Russia.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…

Enough thinking! I got up from the bench I was sitting on. It was coincidently in a park where there were only a few people, though I could still see the busy streets, and the people on those streets could still see us.

I fingered the gun in my jacket. Maybe if I went and took some hostages, then people would listen to me? I wouldn't know till I tried… I looked around. The closest person to me was a young man, maybe in his late teens. He was smoking while just standing there. I moved quickly.

In an instant, I was behind the boy, my left arm around his neck, while my other held the gun to his head. Naturally, he screamed. Loudly.

I grinned as the people came rushing towards the scream. I almost laughed when one of them asked me to put down my gun, and she wouldn't call the cops. In the mix of people I could see the other nations. England being the first to come rushing forward. I pointed my gun at him.

"Don't come near me or I'll shoot!" He froze, and I laughed out loud this time. It was so funny to see the fear flicker in everyone's eyes.

'_If you think that it's so damn easy_

_Then what do you need me for?_

_Just look at the state of you, babe._

_Snap out of it,_

_You're not listening to this'_

Russia was the only one to step forward as I was pointing the gun at them. Of course, I could hear people talking hurriedly on their phones, probably to the cops. Ha! They couldn't do anything to me!

While I was standing there with the gun to that boy's head, I was remembering all the times they said things would be better without me, and how some things were solely my fault, when there were always several other countries who were at fault as well.

As Russia took another step forward, I shot at him. He was one of the ones that said those things! They should just go away. Leave me alone, and never talk about me like that ever again! "I said don't move!"

My crazed eyes landed on the blood that was now spreading over his right shoulder. My grin started to fade. What was I doing anyway? Shooting at people…my own kind too…

I dropped the gun. What had possessed me to do that? The kid ran towards the group of people, while I just sat on the ground. Who was I kidding. I didn't want to be sent to an asylum…I just wanted to be listened to for once. But here I am, shooting at Russia, who had only yesterday offered to have a friendship that I might've been able to rely on. They probably hated me more now…

'_And just for once could you_

_Let me finish a sentence…?'_

"I'm…I'm-"

"Bloody hell, America! What the hell did you do that shit for! You could have killed someone, and you shot Russia!"

"B-but…I just-"

"What do you think your boss will say? He will be disappointed, oui?"

"I didn't mea-"

"I'm still bleeding, da?" I sat silent this time. Russia said that like it was nothing, but I had just _shot_ him. I slumped down onto the cement more, feeling the tears run down my face as I stared at the pavement.

While I was sitting there, I didn't notice one or the other nations come up behind me, and it took me by surprise as I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This story is finally finished! I hope this chapter is to your liking. I don't own hetalia~_**

**_This is Russia's POV!_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

'_Do just what I tell you,_

_And no one will get hurt…_

_Don't come any closer,_

'_Cause I don't know how long I can hold my heart in two.'_

I grinned as I bludgeoned one doctor after another, only stopping to collect the keys the rooms. Those stupid fools thought they could take Alfred away from me? I think not! They put Alfred in a mental institute…apparently he shouldn't be able to communicate with people anymore because it would cause problems for them.

I had gone around the whole institute, killing anyone I saw, and I locked all the doors as soon as I got in, so no one could come in, and no one could leave. It was great fun, da?

I was now approaching the door that was between me and Alfred…they would pay dearly for putting him here.

I fumbled with the keys, but after the fifth try, I got it.

'_Make no sudden movements,_

_And no one will get hurt._

_You're making me nervous…_

_If you know what's good for me _

_Why would I be leaving you?'_

So here I was, visiting Alfred. I really did want to be his friend, and we probably would have good ones if he had let us. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers…

I opened the thick steel door that separated me and Alfred. Maybe I would help him, Da? I already Killed everyone in the institute, so Alfred and me could live in the mountains, or somewhere in Russia. That would work…if they decided to look for him, they would think he would avoid Russia at all costs, because apparently he still thinks we're communist…

That makes me sad… but no matter! I'll save Alfred!

"Amerika…This is sad, da? I want to help you get out of here." The shadow in the corner moved towards me, it was really dark in this room!

I was suddenly knocked over as America hugged me. He was really strong! …but, he seemed sad…he was sobbing into my bloodstained jacket, babbling about how he didn't mean to do what he did, and how he just wanted people to listen to him.

It was a sad sight to see…so I just patted his back before picking him up and carrying him towards the front doors, murmuring sweet nothings, and how everyone was going to pay for doing this too him. Iut was incredibly rude to put him here, when he was just a broken soul wanting to be listened to, but expressing it in the wrong way.

Stupid institute…they thought they were helping him, but really, they were just making it worse. Especially since they isolated him from everyone else. That's the worst thing they could have done to someone like him, though I wonder why he didn't just break out himself.

Although…they probably had him all drugged up too.

'_Now I've had it up to here,_

_Don't ever try that again._

_Why are you so quiet so suddenly?_

_Go on, have it,_

_You're just dying to try me!'_

They had looked for him, but since they couldn't find him anywhere, they looked in Russia too. Imagine my surprise when England knocked on the door, asking if America was here. I, of course, shook my head no, but that idiot just had to come jumping down the stairs humming a tune happily.

…he had been happy since I took him from that place. It might've taken a few months for him to be fully healed mentally, but he was happy now, and that made me happy. England had gone red in the face when he saw Alfred, maybe because he was angry? So he forced his way into my home. America froze, and I could practically see the panic in his eyes as he ran back up the stairs. He would probably lock himself in his room…

England made me angry, so I grabbed the back of his coat and dragged him towards the room where I tortured people. There was still blood splattered on the walls form the other times I've tortured people.

I kolkolkol'd, and England went very quiet. I'm glad he understands where this is going! Haha, I hope he has a high tolerance for pain! That would make it so much more fun for me…

"England is being very rude, da? You shouldn't barge into people's houses like that! And you know, Alfred has healed since he started living with me, and we even have a relationship going." England sputtered. It made me remember that he was the one to make the final decision about putting Alfred into that asylum. What a naughty man he was!

"You know, putting Alfred away was very rude too! I got him out of course, but you're not taking him away again! I'll kill you before that happens, da?" by this time, I had chained his wrists above his head, and his legs to the ground, just so he couldn't move. I thought about how I would torture him.

Perhaps I could just bludgeon him? That sounded like a good idea, and Alfred wouldn't be too mad, because he himself had told my how much he hated England.

Haha…

This would be fun…

* * *

**____****THE END!**

_**Yes, I know I skipped the last few verses, but I just don't know how they would fit into this story! Read and Review please!**_


End file.
